ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hornet
"Well that's a real shame. But I’m not a cop and I’m not from some charity organization. Sorry lady but I don't protect or serve. This is strictly business." --- Hornet Hornet is a bounty hunter attracted by the 5 million dollar bounty placed on Ranma’s head. History This is the second persona created by Ranma. Originally Ranma would only create Ricochet to get into the criminal underworld to find out who framed him. But while Ranma can walk free Ranma-chan cannot. Eventually there is an accident and “she” is spotted letting the world know that the insane violent psychopath has escaped and is running the streets free. A 5 million bounty is placed on “her” head so Ranma decides to create new identities the reason being that if any of the identities get exposed, he would have others to fall back on. Like in the comic Hornet debuts and is interviewed after publicly defeating a super villain he tell the interviewer that she is in the city to stop Ranma-chan stating "I don't think you'll have to worry about her any more." This will also be where Ukyo and Shampoo are introduced. No offence to his fans but while Trugeta work is really good after awhile it starts to get random and hard to understand. You get real into at the start of the story but by the middle nothing makes sense. One of the things I found strange was that know one stood up for Ranma while this is entirely in Akane’s character Ukyo and Shampoo treated it like it was inevitable. I don’t see that happening they would be on the first plane to America to find out what really happened. So seeing his/her interview they Shampoo and Ukyo confront Hornet and realize who it is after they attack him/her. Personality Hornet’s philosophy seems to be based on the ancient samurai ideals of immediacy, such as considering oneself as dead and the idea of death being an awakening from a dream, which are both elements of bushido illustrated in the Hagakure. Hornet's attitude of living in a "dream-like" existence is displayed by her careless behavior and her nonchalant attitude towards dangerous or outright fatal situations. One quote that exemplifies this is in one of her confrontations with Kimiyo Hoshi. Doctor Light tells Hornet that she is not sure if she is joking or not, to which Hornet responds that she "gets that a lot". When she is not shown working Hornet is very laid back and lackadaisical and generally she just takes life as it comes. She is the type of girl who'll help someone in need every now and then even if there's nothing in it for her. She's also not particularly ruthless in her quests to capture her bounty, perfectly willing to capture a bounty head alive, though she does cause serious property damage whenever she goes after them. That said, as a former bounty hunter, she isn't exactly a good guy and she does have a darker side to her. Hornet has occasionally shown moments of apathy and outright disregard for other people, caring only for her mission or reward. For example her suit contains a number stolen technology such as the Hard Light Harness created by Doctor Light in a joint project with various other scientists. Yet when confronted her only response was “I don’t care I brought it it’s mine now”. She has also shown that she cares little about human casualties if it means stopping a bounty. Powers and Abilities Abilities Master Martial Artist: Unlike her bounty’s, Hornet does not have any superhuman abilities. She instead relies on advanced technology, and her excellent fighting skills to compensate. She uses a powerfully aggressive style unorthodox and ruthless it is designed to overwhelm the defenses of an opponent, to penetrate through those defenses and to take by force and subdue any enemy. Weaknesses None known. Paraphernalia Equipment Hard Light Harness: An emitter array on Hornet's back creates holographic "hard light" wings with a maximum wingspan of up to 50 feet (15 m). Controlled by a cybernetic link, the wings can be instantly reconfigured into "dozens of different cruise configurations". A "magnetic drive", in turn, provides the thrust needed to get Hornet airborne. The emitter also possesses GPS Jamming Devices that prevent satellite tracking, while the hard-light wings interfere with infra-red tracking. A pseudo-metallic compound microweave was added to the costume itself, allowing her to withstand a direct impact from a grenade launcher without any obvious harm coming to the wearer. It is also fully capable of deflecting bullets, though Hornet expressed discomfort in being hit. The suit also increases her strength to superhuman levels. The entire system is controlled mentally through cybernetic circuitry in the Hornet's mask. The costume's visors come equipped with various capabilities, including infrared lenses, giving her the ability to see objects by their infrared signature at night, magnification capabilities, and remote imaging sensors that allow a full 360 degree of vision when activated. The cowl also has a wide band receiver and transmitter with an unspecified range. The suit was originally built by as a joint project involving various scientists including Kimiyo Hoshi, with costume modifications by Hornet herself. Weapons Her suit's gauntlets contained blasters that could either fire darts filled with fast-acting sedative or powerful blast. Explanation Hornet’s persona is based off of Mad Dog II. I see him as a combination of Nagi from Tenchi Universe and Spike Spiegel. The harness he uses is based off the Falcons new costume. Ricochet steals a prototype that was created by Kimiyo Hoshi and another scientist that mimics her abilities to a limited degree. Ranma would make it seem like Hornet doesn’t have any superhuman abilities, but instead rely on advanced technology. His impressive physical abilities include incredible strength, and outstanding speed. He also has superhuman endurance, enabling him to continue fighting even after he has taken many powerful blows or fallen from a great height. He is durable enough to withstand the full power of Ryu Kumon's large iron Buddha-statue splitting, "demon god assault bomb" vacuum blade-barrage, and immediately continue to fight afterwards, (which, at the very least, would qualify him as bulletproof), managed to withstand exposure to Rouge's and Saffron's firestorms, and has fallen hundreds of meters into solid stone with only minor bruisings. Regarding his limits, when in a state of surprise, a single strike from Taro in his cursed form almost rendered female Ranma unconscious after crashing into a stone palisade. Although later, during their aerial battle against Rouge, he was only momentarily stunned. That combined with his sixth sense and blind fighting training will allow him to fight at night and seem to have 360 degree of vision. So the strength and durability would be abilities granted by the costume and his senses would be technology built into the helmet. Ranma will fight as Hornet by reverse engineering the Yamasenken with the exception of the vacuum blades. The Bakusai tenketsu training will up his durability and he will also learn various pressure point techniques from Cologne these would be his Hornet stings. You might not agree but Ranma-chan was able to shove a 40 ton boulder in the orochi’s mouth. I think if Ranma fought superman and used the full force of his ki he would have a maximum of 5 strikes. It would be far from enough to beat him but would be enough to incapacitate him long enough to escape. Giving the impression that he is a lot stronger then he actually is. Ranma would be completely exhausted but he could pull it off. Category:Ranma Identity Crisis